Wrenches and Wormholes
by Settiai
Summary: She thought that she didn't belong there. :: Fred/Kaylee


Title: Wrenches and Wormholes

Author: Settiai

Disclaimer: "Angel," "Firefly," and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: She thought that she didn't belong there.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

----------

Fred sighed as she brought her legs up against her chest, hugging them tightly. She knew that she didn't belong there: though, to be honest, she wasn't sure if by "there" she meant Serenity herself or the future in general. Her head told her that every time she took the time to actually think about where she was and how she had gotten there.

It was against the very laws of physics. Alternate dimensions, demons, magic, even time travel to some small extent … all of those could be broken down into little pieces of a larger puzzle if someone was to look at them the right way. Being flung five hundred years in the future and into an entirely different solar system, on the other hand, was impossible.

Completely impossible.

"Since I'm here, I guess it's not really that impossible," Fred muttered.

"Are you talking to yourself again?"

Fred let out a startled gasp as she twisted around to face the door. She lost her balance in the process and seconds later she found herself sprawled on the floor looking sheepishly up at Kaylee.

Kaylee let out a peal of laughter as she leaned down and helped Fred to her feet. "I didn't mean to scare you," she teased.

"You didn't scare me," Fred protested. "You just … spooked me."

Shaking her head, Kaylee made her way over to Fred's bunk and dropped down on it. "Whatever you say," she said lightly. "So, what were you talking to yourself about this time?"

"Who says I was talking to myself?" Fred asked, sitting down beside Kaylee.

Kaylee raised an eyebrow. "Because you were the only person in here, unless River's learned how to turn herself invisible." She paused for a moment and cocked her head. "She hasn't … right?"

"Not that I know of," Fred replied with a weak smile.

"Good," Kaylee said. "That means you weren't talking to an invisible person, so you must have been talking to yourself about something."

As soon as she said "something," Kaylee caught Fred's gaze and gave her an expectant look.

Fred rolled her eyes. "I was just trying to figure out how I ended up here," she explained reluctantly. "From what I remember, the spell that my friend used created something that looked a little like a wormhole. Theoretically, of course, since I've never actually seen a wormhole before. I can't decide if Visser's Roman ring or Tipler's spinning cylinder might be involved."

Kaylee just stared at her.

A sheepish grin slowly appeared on Fred's face. "You didn't understand a word I just said, did you?" she asked.

"Not a one," Kaylee said with a shrug. "Doesn't matter, though. I don't understand half the words Simon uses either."

Fred glanced over at the younger woman, hearing something subtle in her voice. "Did the two of you have another fight?" she asked, reaching out to gently brush a strand of hair out of Kaylee's face.

Kaylee shrugged. "I wouldn't call it a fight," she said. "He was helping me out with the engine again….."

"And he didn't have a clue about any of the tools you needed, so you ended up getting mad at him," Fred finished, shaking her head. "Not all of us are mechanical geniuses, you know. You just need to be patient with him."

At that, Kaylee stared at her. Then, without saying a word, she grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of the room. Fred, startled, let her pull her along for a moment before she started to resist. "What are you…."

"Just trust me," Kaylee cut in.

Fred stopped resisting, but she still shot Kaylee a suspicious look. "The last time you told me that was on that moon we visited three weeks ago," she pointed out. "You convinced me that I should let the strange people dress me up like a doll, just like you convinced Wash and Zoe to let the same people paint their faces purple."

"How was I supposed to know that they thought it was bad luck for a marriage to involve two people instead of three?" Kaylee asked, a deceptively innocent look on her face.

"Maybe because River was humming something that sounded a lot like 'Here Comes the Bride' when we left," Fred muttered.

Kaylee just laughed, moments before she came to a sudden halt. "We're here."

Fred looked around for a second before glancing over at the woman standing beside her. "The engine room?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," Kaylee said cheerfully. "Don't you want me to teach you how to be a mechanical genius?"

"Not really," Fred replied without even having to think.

At that, Kaylee just laughed again and dragged Fred over to the engine. "Come on," she said, dropping down to the floor and sliding under it. "I'll show you what to do."

Fred reluctantly followed suit, gingerly laying down beside Kaylee and pushing herself under the engine as well. "What do I need to do?" she asked hesitantly, shifting her body so she was facing the other woman.

Kaylee gave her a grin as she pointed at some of the tools laying around them. "That's a wrench," she said, pointing.

"I actually knew that one," Fred replied.

"Hammer?" Kaylee asked, pointing again.

Fred nodded, an amused look starting to appear on her face.

"Then, compared to Simon, you're a genius," Kaylee proclaimed, leaning in to give Fred a quick kiss on the lips.

As she pulled away, Fred smiled. "I see you have very high standards for passing at Kaylee's University of Mechanics," she said teasingly.

Kaylee giggled. "I got through my schooling by sleeping with the teacher," she said with a wink. "I was hoping you'd like to do the same."

Fred answered with a kiss of her own.


End file.
